The Story Through My Eyes
by potterfan36041
Summary: James Potter records the day that he finally found his love. Rated PG for some mild language. Please read and review! COMPLETE.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the character Polstick and the plot of this story.

I never thought of myself as having any loyalty, to anyone. I can barely be loyal to myself, much less any one else or so I thought. That was all changed by a chance meeting with one Lily Evans (I think that's Harry's mother's maiden name, if not correct me please), even though we were in the same house I had never paid her much attention. I will admit to being a stupid git for my first four years at Hogwarts, then I met her, someone I could be loyal to and eventually care about for more than myself. Remus seemed to think that I had lost my mind, but as long as my Quidditch game didn't suffer he wouldn't care all that much. Sirius, on the other hand, went crazy for a little while which is quite understandable considering the run-ins I had with Lily before my awakening. I remember all of this very well and have been reflecting on situation of how I first knew, now that our first born is on his way.

I have been taking myself back to the Hogwarts grounds, almost daily in my dreams. Now, I find it rather appropriate to record what happened on that fateful day in my sixth year. Let me set the scenery for you, Lilly and I had became friends after a rather unfortunate accident during our fourth year, the death of her parents because of this man whom some people called Lord Voldemort. Little did either of us know that this would not be the last time we ever heard of that horrible monstrosity. Back to the story of Lily and myself, one day in sixth year I made a step in good faith and was justly rewarded.

It was an abnormally sunny day on the grounds for the middle of winter, even though the weather outside is still as frigid as ever. Quidditch practice had been hell, our captain seemed to have gone on a bloody rampage those last few weeks. I, honestly, did not blame him. We had lost to Slytherin and because of that folly our asses were on the line for the Quidditch Cup, at least my friends supported me. The only reason I was still outside on such a day as that was because of one resounding issue that came up in my mind at the most random of moments. Lily Evans, a girl in Potions class with me, we had become really good friends over the last few years. The only real issue to be debated was, could we become something more? Lily probably did not have the slightest clue that I had been debating with my innermost soul whether or not to pursue that very question.

That problem, brought me to the lake on a day such as it was. In circumstances as unusual as these, one of my friends usually accompanied me, but the other two were off visiting Remus. That, consequently, left me on my own for the afternoon at least. As I walked past one of the many trees surrounding the lake, I felt the oddest feeling of urgency. I had figured out what I needed to do, little did I know that this impulse would take me to one of the least likely places for me to go, the library. I was utterly disgusted by that place, still am to this day, but my heart seemed to tell me that I should find Lily there. Thank goodness I listen to my heart, for once, she happened to be walking out of the doors just as I was about to enter that dreaded place. I still remember every word of that conversation to this day.

"James, quite a shock to see you here. Are you sure you didn't get lost on the way to Dumbledore's office?" Lily asked with a joking air.

"Yes, Lily, I know where I am and I was actually looking for you," I said, it's rather funny now to think that Lily didn't have any inquires as to why at that moment. She was known for asking practically any question imaginable, to anyone.

"Well, I suppose that is alright with me," Lily said.

"Lily, we need to talk. Away from everyone else," I said.

"Oh, we do?" Lily asked with raised eyebrows. "Well, do you wish to go to the room of requirement, then?"

"I suppose that would be as good of a place as any," I said rather reluctantly. There was only one bad thing about that room, it would make it very obvious what my intentions were to Lily and the rest of the wizarding world, if need be.

"So, how has quidditch practice been after that loss to Slytherin?" Lily asked.

"Hell, but that was to be expected from a captain such as Polstick. Thank Merlin he will be gone next year, maybe we'll have a captain decent enough to tell the bloody chasers what to do," I said.

"James, you shouldn't talk so about your quidditch captain. I am quite sure he is trying his best, even if his attempts are not completely on target," Lily reprimanded.

"That may be true, but he could at least have the sense to tell some of those bloody idiots what the hell they are doing wrong. It is his own fault if we lose the game to Ravenclaw in two weeks. Who knows, maybe McGongall will replace him with someone else," I said. To confess, Polstick was one of the few people at Hogwarts, besides Severus Snape, that could make my blood boil within seconds of him coming into my presence.

"James, dear," Lily said walking into the room. No, hold on one second. That's not what she said in the conversation we were having, I wonder where that came from? There it is again, I guess she wants me for something, I better go and see what is going on with her at the moment.

AN: I know that this chapter ends without everything being known. I promise the next and possibly final chapter will finish it out for you. Hope you enjoyed, feel free to review, even if you don't like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except Polstick and the plot of this story.

Well, that little interruption wound up taking me the majority of a day to conclude. Lily seems to be having some of the oddest cravings with this child, hopefully that will clear up once he is born. Yesterday, when she called me away from this project of mine, she wanted pickles and chocolate. That was a pretty odd combination, if you ask me, but I have heard them to be much odder. Now, where was I yesterday? Oh yes, we were on our way to the room of requirement and I had just happened to tell Lily how much of an idiot Polstick was being.

"Now James, we all know how much you despise Polstick, but I still do not think McGongall will replace him. Unless you have some inside link that none of the rest of us have," Lily said as we finally reached the room of requirement.

"So, you're right. McGongall will most likely not do a thing to that bloody idiot, but who knows if the rest of us won't," I said opening the door, after checking the halls for anyone suspicious.

"You will not do anything to him, James. That is just too much of a risk and you know it as well as I do," Lily bickered with me as we entered the room. The room outdid itself that time. In the middle of the room, it placed a cushy, couch in front of a roaring fireplace and it had changed its size to a smaller version of the Gryfinndor common room with the rest of the furnishings.

"Well, I guess what I needed at a time like this was a little bit different than what I thought it would be," I said, to be honest, it astonished me at how the room had chosen this for what I was about to discuss.

"James, now you have brought the question to mind about what you need to talk to me about, if I am allowed to ask," Lily said.

"You are allowed, but I warn you, it might not be exactly what you want to hear from me at this moment," I said, the fear of rejection looming overhead.

"That doesn't matter. I would like to know why you brought me here," Lily said, seeming rather perceptive.

"I brought you here to talk about something that has been weighing on my mind lately," I said.

"You haven't decided to leave Hogwarts now, have you?" Lily asked. My leaving Hogwarts had always been a subject of debate between the two of us, I was bound to get in trouble more than it was necessary, which caused many to wonder why Dumbledore never kicked me out of Hogwarts. I hadn't found out until recently that Dumbledore kept me there for the sole purpose of meeting Lily. Who knew that, even Dumbledore, has respect for love.

"No, Lily and I would not decide something like that on my own. I had to bring you here because of a matter that one of the professor's brought to my attention the other day," I said, this being true. Professor McGongall had talked to me more and more about Lily lately, which finally brought me to the conclusion that I did indeed love her.

"What matter is that?" Lily asked.

"That I have…" I paused, trying to think of how to state it without feeling like a bloody moron. "Felt a certain way about you for a long time, much longer than I knew. I really came here to try to ask you out, but if you don't feel the same then we'll just pretend this never happened."

"James, do you honestly think I have gone without noticing all of this time?" Lily asked, which utterly shocked me.

"You noticed? Why in the hell didn't you tell me?" I asked. Let me tell you, I knew she was smart, but this was plum ridiculous. Was I the only one at Hogwarts that didn't see that I felt this way until recently.

"Now, James, don't feel so bad about this. I, happened, to hear a conversation that McGongall was having with you the other day. I wasn't eavesdropping, I promise, I just needed to ask her about the homework she assigned us," Lily said.

"You heard McGongall talking to me?" I asked.

"Yes, I did. But you still haven't let me answer you, Mr. Potter," Lily said. She had always had the knack for knowing when which name would work to get my attention the easiest.

"Well, what is the answer, Ms. Evans?" I asked.

"I'd like to try it, what does either of us have to lose?" Lily asked with a smile lighting up her features.

"You're kidding me, right? You're not going to yell at me or try to fight your way out of this?" I asked, utterly astonished. If she didn't, this would be the first time she had never done so.

"Why should I, when I feel the same?" Lily asked.

"Well, then, maybe we should go to Hogsmeade, there's still half a day left. Why waste it?" I asked, eagerly.

"Fine with me, just let me go get a cloak from the dormitory," Lily said and stood up to leave the room of requirement.

"I'll meet you in the common room," I said standing quickly to follow her.

"I'm sure that you will," Lily said and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. My mind spun for a few seconds there before I realized what had happened and by then she had already began her ascent to the Gryfinndor tower.

Now, this is the story of the day we first admitted our feelings, but it was most certainly not the last. Over the next two years at Hogwarts, we dated only each other and by the end of seventh year things were as good as ever. After graduation, I finally, had to guts to ask Lily to marry me and we did so in just a few months. Now, we have a son on the way, which I am sure will make the two of us just as proud one day. I love him already, even though I don't know him yet. So whoever reads this, I want you to know, I have now found my loyalty. That loyalty lies with Lily Evans Potter and our child, which will be named Harry James Potter. I hope one day to tell him this story, so that he too may experience true love. The End.

Harry, slowly, closed the journal which had only been written in on those two occasions over seventeen years ago. He now had the story of his parents love, but had always lived without the love that they had for him and each other. Lord Voldemort killed his parents, but he survived and now Dumbledore thought it appropriate he found out how much they truly cared. But on closing the book, he had let two silent tears slip down his cheeks, as his parents watched with tears of their own.

AN: Hope you liked it! I think this is the end for this one. Please feel free to review this story and any of my others.


End file.
